Noriko Kurosawa
Noriko Kurosawa (黒澤 徳子 Kurosawa Noriko) is a Reserve Course student in the rebuilt Kibougamine Academy, and close friend of Ryuunosuke Yamashita. Appearance Noriko is a short, blonde-haired, green-eyed girl. She has an athletic build from years of playing baseball. Her fashion sense is primarily trendy, nice clothes. Personality Noriko is generally upbeat, though she has a short temper and is rather easy to annoy or anger. She has very questionable morals, and is willing to lie, injure, or murder others if she deems it necessary. Ryuunosuke Yamashita's influence when Noriko was a child shaped much of her personality, and due to this, she is very defensive of him and will rush to his defense at any time. Noriko's primary motivation is to find a way to pay Ryuu back for saving her life, and she's sworn to do anything in her power to make him happy. History Growing up an only child, Noriko was very close to her parents, Chizuru and Hayata Kurosawa. Eiji and Shiina Yamashita were close friends of Chizuru. Noriko grew up with Hotaru and Ryuunosuke, and considered Hotaru her best friend for many years. During the beginning of the Tragedy, her parents were murdered and Noriko was orphaned at age 11. Following this, Noriko fell into depression and isolated herself. She was taken in by her grandmother, who was abusive and simply made Noriko feel even worse. Noriko planned to attempt suicide via jumping off of a building, but along the way stumbled upon a group of thugs beating up someone. Upon noticing her, they proceeded to turn on her in order to try and keep her quiet. Ryuunosuke happened to be around and ended up saving her in the fight. This gave her some semblance of hope, and she credited him for saving her life as well as giving her something to live for-- repaying him. This sparked a long-standing obsession with him that continues to the present-day. (edit this later/add more detail + all that stuff) Relationships Ryuunosuke Yamashita Noriko feels deeply indebted to Ryuunosuke after he saved her life once when they were children. Even still, being near him gives her a sense of security. Much of her sense of identity revolves around him, and she idolizes him in a way that borders on obsession or infatuation. She will do nearly anything he asks of her as a way to repay him, and his approval and friendship means the world to her, and she frequently enables him with any and everything he does. Hotaru Yamashita Noriko's childhood best friend. She claims to hate Hotaru, but this is more out of obligation than genuine hatred. She feels like Hotaru could easily fix things between her and Ryuu if she simply apologized. Stats *1 - 3 Low - Average *4 - 6 Above Average - High *7 - 10 Extremely High - Perfect Trivia * Noriko's surname uses the kanji 黒 (k''uro)'' meaning "black" and 澤 (sawa) meaning "marsh." * Noriko’s nickname is Nori. * Noriko was created based off of a dream. Category:Reserves Category:Ang's Muses Category:Kurosawa Family Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Black Market